Mark of Chaos
by badboylover24
Summary: Takes place during The Return of Harmony, Pt2. What if it was really Princess Luna sending back Twilight her friendship reports, while her sister's with Discord, who returned from beating the Mane Six to win back her love? Rated M for SEX! Own nothing.


**Mark of Chaos**

**Summary:** A fanfic that takes place during part two of the MLP: FIM episode _Return of Harmony_. What if it wasn't Princess Celestia but Princess Luna who's been sending back to Twilight her friendship reports? All this while Discord claims what he wanted from Celestia…her virginity. Rated M for sex.

I do not own the characters or show; they all belong to the Hub and Hasbro.

*~*~*Dislestia Rules*~*~*

"Come now, Twilight Sparkle," Discord said to the now gray-scaled unicorn as he scooped the cotton candy raincloud above her with a cotton candy cone. "You've got to get into the spirit of things." He then took a large lick out of the cloud as Twilight watched him sadly.

"After all," he continued, "this is your new home." Twilight then looked around at all the chaos and disorder that has befallen all of Ponyville before looking down at the ground in depression.

"Not anymore…" she said sadly before walking away from him sadly. Discord then watched her with a smile of victory.

"Yes!" he cheered before laughing at the defeat of the Bearers of Harmony. "Now to claim my prize…Celestia…" He then teleported out of Ponyville back into the throne room of Castle Celestia, where he finds the two Princess Sisters watching in dismay the chaos consuming Ponyville via magic mirror. On account of their attention focused on said mirror, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna never notice his appearing into the throne room.

_Perfect opportunity_, the Draconequus thought as he lashed his snake tail at Luna, binding her so she won't escape.

"SISTER!" the Alicorn of the Moon cried as her older sister turned to Discord in horror.

"Not a single spell, Lulu," he teased her in a singsong tone as a red feather appeared, its tip against the younger pony's stomach. "Or else you're gonna get it!" Luna's horn began glowing as she scowled at him.

"Don't you EVER call m—HAHAHAHAHAHA!"? The midnight blue pony was cut off by her own laughter as Discord had the feather move about rapidly to tickle her tummy. "NO! HAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHA! SISTER, HELP! HAHAHA!" With a smile, Discord stopped the feather, giving the tearing Alicorn the chance to breathe.

"I warned you, didn't I?" he purred with a chuckle. "Oh, Lulu. You had no_ idea_ how much I've missed your laughter. You were always so giggly and happy when I perform all those silly things for you. You were so cute back then, and you still are. Ah, those good old days."

"Let go of my sister, Discord," Princess Celestia threatened with her horn glowing, "or I swear I will—"

"Ah-ah-ah!" he teased, wagging a talon finger at her, as two more feathers appeared, each one under Luna's back hoof. "Don't make me coochi-coochi-coo your wittle sister again, Tia…or are you just dying for me to do it again to bring back more good memories? Ah, that always makes you smile and giggle every time I playfully tickle little Lulu; you've always find it so adorable." Fearing of the torture Discord will put her sister through, Celestia calmed down, and her horn stopped glowing.

"Just stop this, Discord," she demanded. "Isn't it enough that you've ruined Ponyville? That you've taken away the virtuous gifts within my student and her friends? That you've caused us all nothing but misfortune? What more could you want? ANSWER ME!"

"Aww, poor sweet Tia," he teased, giving her a mocking pout before wrapping his lion arm around her shoulders. "Sounds like she needs a wittle cuddle." He then gave her a seductive grin.

"You _know_ what I want," he purred, tracing a talon finger up and down the jewel on the white Alicorn's necklace. "If you agree to come with me so that we can be alone, I'll let Lulu go."

"And if she refuses?" demanded Luna, who overheard him. Moving his eyes to her with a sly smirk, the Draconequus started moving the feathers again, tickling her stomach and back hooves.

"I'll keep doing _that_ until she says yes," he answered the midnight blue cutie bursting into tortured laughter again.

"HAHAHA! NOT AGAIN! HAHAHA!" she cried. "SISTER, DON'T! HAHAHA! DON'T GIVE INTO HIM! HAHAHA! I'M NOT WORTH IT!"

_Yes, you are_, Celestia thought sadly before turning to the chaotic demon.

"Alright, Discord," she said. "I'll go with you. Just please…leave her alone and give me one more moment with her."

"Very well, babydoll," he purred, disposing of the feathers with a snap from his fingers and gentle putting Luna down. "Just don't take too long; I want us to get to the _real_ fun." Freed from his arms, Celestia went over to her panting sister and lowered her muzzle beside her cheek.

"It will be alright, little sister," she whispered to Luna. "If you wish to block out any nightmarish thoughts from your mind, just read my student Twilight's reports in the library." Luna nodded sadly.

"Yes, big sister," she whimpered, fearing for what Discord will do to her. Celestia then went over to the chaotic demon's side slowly and looked up at him sadly.

"I am ready," she whispered softly. Discord then wrapped his talon arm and pegasus wing around her shoulders with a seductive look in his mismatched eyes.

"I know just spot where we can be alone," he purred before teleporting himself and the High Princess out of the throne room.

Once they were gone, Princess Luna galloped as fast as she could to the library. She knows what to do, thanks to her wise sister. She'll send back to Twilight her reports on friendship to get her to remember who she truly is. Hopefully, when she's back to normal, Twilight will used the Memory Spell her sister had taught her on her friends, and all six of them will face and defeat Discord in one final confrontation.

"I just hope I'm not too late," she said to herself as she burst into the library.

Celestia opened her eyes to find herself and Discord in her bedroom. She then watched as the demon magically drew the curtains, ignited the fireplace and lit the candles with magenta flames, and summoned forth a stereo that began playing slow romantic jazz music led by a saxophone.

"What's with all of this?" she asked with confusion. "I thought you love to create chaos."

"C'mon, Tia Baby," he purred, softly trailing his talon claws down her white velvety back to make her shudder with unexpected pleasure. "I'm not like that at all. I just want this to be…perfect…just for you. After all, I'm the only one for you for all of time."

"You were the reason I could never have any other male at my side but you," she replied with tears as she placed her front right hoof on the left side of her chest that's covered by her large necklace. Discord smiled when he noticed it.

"You still have it?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. Celestia glared at him as she used her horn's magic to unclasp the necklace and gently set it aside. On the left side of her chest was a gem-sized scar shaped like Discord's snaggletooth, hidden by her necklace the whole time.

"Of course, I still have it," she hissed softly. "Your mark could never go away, despite my magic. You scarred me with your snaggletooth during our last confrontation…before Luna and I turned you into a stone statue with the Elements of Harmony. And according to you, she who is marked by the snaggletooth of a male Draconequus is cursed…to never have any other male but the Draconequus himself…"

"To do what?" Discord purred seductively, caressing her chest with his lion paw to send more shivers of pleasure through her body as tears fell down her cheeks.

"To make love to her," she finished with a lump in her throat. She shuddered as the furry tip of his snake tail caressed her Cutie Mark.

"I'm sorry you had to go through over a millennium of virginity, Celestia," he whispered as he nibbled on her right ear. "But you know how _crazy_ I am for you. Why do you think I used my abilities to make you and Lulu happy?"

"Discord…" she whispered softly, absentmindedly removing her hooves out of her golden shoes as he removed her crown gently and placed on a table floating beside the pair.

"Shh…" he whispered, cupping her cheek with his lion paw. "Don't you worry, Tia. Discord's here…and he's going to make everything perfect as your first." Celestia just couldn't resist his seduction any longer.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," she ordered softly. He gave her another seductive smile to go with his bedroom eyes.

"As you wish, my sun goddess." He then pressed his lips into hers for a tender kiss. With his lion paw on her cheek, he used his eagle claw to scoop up her front legs and place them over the arm with said paw. She didn't fight it; nor did she fight his caressing his eagle talons softly across her underbelly. This all feels so ecstatic for her, to finally have a male touch her before making love to her…despite that male being Discord.

Celestia then felt his forked tongue caress her lips, begging for an entrance to her mouth and driving her crazy. She wrapped her front legs around his neck and returned the kiss, her tongue wrestling with his in fiery passion.

_This is all wrong_, the High Princess thought as Discord summoned forth a red heart-shaped cushion large enough for the two of them to lie on. _Why am I doing this? He prefers chaos, and I prefer order. It can never work out between us. But still…I couldn't let go…of our past_.

As he pulled away so they can breathe, Discord laid Celestia on the soft cushion before setting himself on top of her. They then returned to their tongue wrestling as he ran his eagle talons through her mane and slipped his lion paw under her head. Throughout their passion, Celestia recalled when they were friends and later on lovers. Before his passion for her grew, Discord would entertain her and her sister with his silly magic. It made him happy to see the two sisters happy. The three of them were great friends.

Then his friendship with Celestia began to blossom into love. He would have his cotton candy clouds burst into pink flower petals made of bubble gum that would rain on her beautiful body. The colorful petals of his roses to her would flutter around her like butterflies. And the flames he conjured up would simmer into leis taking the shapes of hearts.

She was aware of those feelings he has towards her…and Celestia returned them. His passion was true, and he made every day with her wonderful. Oh, why couldn't things be the way they were before darkness consumed his heart, and his chaotic powers got out of hoof?

Celestia's thoughts were broken when Discord broke the kiss so they can breath, and a concerned frown appeared on his face.

"What's with the tears, Tia?" he asked. Confused, the Alicorn felt the corner of her eye to find tears streaming from it.

"Discord, I…I'm sorry," she answered softly. "I was recalling back when you and I…Oh, I've missed you so much. I couldn't let you go." He gave her a gentle smile as he brushed her mane out of her magenta eyes.

"Don't worry, my love," he said before licking her neck to emit a moan from her neck. "I'm not sure how long my influence on your student and her friends will last, but I will make whatever time I have left count." The royal pony's eyes went wide with confusion as he lowered his kisses closer to her cursed scar.

"What are you saying?" she asked in raspy gasps before he could even plant a kiss on it. He then looked up at her with gentle eyes.

"You think I didn't hear you tell Lulu about the reports Twilight's been sending you?" he answered. "I've figured that you remembered the cure to counteract my spell, so I know I don't have long before I'll be sealed away in stone again. My Alternate Spell's only temporary. Even if it isn't, I can always remove it when the time is right." Celestia felt pain pierce her heart.

"Discord…I'm so sorry," she said as tears stung her eyes again. "I should have thought things through before—" Discord hushed her as he placed a talon on her lips.

"It'll be okay, Tia," he purred to her. "I know a way back to you. I will tell you in due time. But in the meantime…let us enjoy this one moment…together." Seeing that her beloved really means what he says, Celestia threw all caution to the wind and allowed him to gingerly kiss her scar, tickling her and making her giggle.

"I knew it," he said to her with a mischievous grin. "Over a thousand years, and you're _still_ ticklish." She then gave him a playful glare as he lowered his talon hand to her stomach.

"Don't you even think—" She then started laughing as Discord began wiggling his talons against her stomach.

"Gitchi-gitchi-goo," he teased her with another one of his mischievous smiles. "Oh, you are just so beautiful, especially when you're laughing." Celestia, through her tears and laughing, then gave him a sly grin of her own, catching the demon by surprise. Seeing her opportunity, the beautiful Alicorn wrapped her back legs around his soft brown waist and flipped them around so that she's now on top.

"Looks like naughty Discord deserves a little discipline," she teased him seductively before moving down to his nether regions and rubbing his crotch softly with her hoof, making him growl erotically.

"_I _need discipline?" he growled in a teasing tone as his large penis emerged from its pouch. "_You're_ the one being the bad filly." His lover simply looked up at him seductively.

"Touché," she purred, "but don't you worry; you'll get your turn with me."

"What's that suppose t—oh, holy Equestia!" He was cut off when Celestia wrapped her lips around his penis and began moving her head up and down, engulfing the member and sucking on it. She moaned along with him as he lied back on the cushion and panted shallowly. His voice ringing in her ears as he moaned her name and ran his tail through her own.

Getting an idea in his fogged up head, the chaotic demon began brushing the furry tip of his tail up and down the area under her tail and in between her flanks, causing her to get horny and to increase the speed of the blowjob. That was enough to make him hard and to cum with a grunt into her mouth in a minute or two.

Celestia thought it would taste salty or bittersweet, but being the demon of chaos that he is, Discord had made his cum taste like chocolate milk. Enjoying the taste in her mouth, the High Princess swallowed it as Discord flipped his body around so that he's on his stomach and facing her.

"You're really good," he purred before wiping some chocolate cum dripping from her mouth with his lion's finger, "but you've missed a dribble."

"Well, we can't all be perfect," she replied before sucking the chocolate off his finger. Once it was cleaned off, Discord took her into his arms and gently pulled her back into the cushion.

"Now it's my turn," he purred to her, tracing his eagle talon down her chest and down her stomach before lowering his head all the way down to her own nether regions. He chuckled when he saw her pussy all wet.

"Guess I overdid it on tickling you there," he stated, rubbing his lion paw against her stomach to make her moan and sigh.

"Still want a taste of me?" she teased. "You might never know…I could taste like cotton candy." Discord gave her a sly smirk.

"You little tease, you," he laughed before lapping his snake tongue up and down her pussy, causing her to squeal.

"Oh, Discord!" she cried, throwing back her head with gasps. "Yes…oh, that feels so good…"

That was what Discord wanted from his beloved princess. All he wants from her was to know how pleased she is at what he's doing for her…just like the old days, only better. He loves it when she's pleased. So he continued to lick and kiss her pussy as he gently kneed her flanks. That got her moaning more until a few minutes later.

"Ahh…Discord…I think…oh…I think I'm…DISCOORRD!" Celestia cried out in ecstasy as she came all over her lover's face. As she panted from the excitement of the orgasm, the white Alicorn looked up at him and emitted an adorable laugh at what she saw. The Draconequus has her love juices all over his muzzle like he dipped it in pale strawberry cream.

"My apologies, Discord," she said as he licked the juices clean off with his forked tongue. "I must have released too much." Discord simply smiled at her before crawling up back on top of her.

"Actually, I enjoyed it," he purred to her seductively. "You _do_ taste like cotton candy…mixed with bubble gum." Celestia laughed before she felt his large penis pressing into her stomach. She then looked up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes that even the chaos demon would love.

"I think a certain someone's ready," she teased, placing her front legs over his shoulders.

"He's not the only one," Discord replied, returning the smile as he felt her back legs wrap around his waist. Celestia just giggled as he then took a hold to his penis and moved it so that it's aiming right at her pussy. Just then, he got a fun idea in his head. Turning to his tail, he had the furry tip of it transform into a large gray penis. Celestia then watched as he moved it under him so that it's aiming at her anus.

"Just doubling the pleasure for you, my love," he explained to her in whisper as he then moved in a little so that his penises are just poking at her entrances. Celestia simply moaned as she felt his two weapons about to pop both of her cherries.

"Just shut up and make me yours already," she begged him, earning her another seductive smirk from him. He then slipped his lion hand under her back and his eagle talon hand under her head, the fingers entangled in her mane.

"As you wish, my princess," he purred before pressing his lips into hers. As he kissed her, the demon of chaos moved into her, tearing through her hymen and piercing through her anus.

Celestia cried out through the kiss. She knew it was going to be painful; she just didn't expect it to hurt at _both_ entrances. Tears stung her closed eyes and ran down from the back corners of her eyes as Discord pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern as he wiped her tears away.

"I'll be fine, Discord," she answered him with a small smile. "Please, just…move more slowly…" With a smile and a nod, Discord moved himself and his tail in and out of her slowly as he planted soft kisses on her slender neck. Celestia moaned with pleasure as she ran one hoof through his mane and wrapped her other hoof around his neck. The pain that had happened was soon diminishing into pleasure slowly. It will not be long before she starts begging for her lover to move faster and thrust harder to get more from him. This feeling of him in both of her entrances is just too wonderful to endure. About three to five minutes of slow lovemaking later, the beautiful Alicorn couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, darling!" she cried. "Faster! Harder! I want more of you!"

"Oh, Celestia!" Discord cried as he picked up speed and force. "I can't control myself any longer! Kiss me, my love!" The High Princess complied with his wish, and the two of them began having another tongue battle through their kiss, this one fiercer because of their lovemaking.

Discord, through his fogged up mind, was becoming happy because of what is now happening to the two of them. He is finally claiming back his beloved princess. While he was trapped in stone, he had dreamed of Celestia and had hoped that one day she and Luna can no longer harness the Elements of Harmony so that he may break free of his prison and win her back. He can never let go of his love for her, and they know it.

That's why he scarred her with his cursed snaggletooth; so that no one would dare try to steal Celestia from her. Fortunately for the two of them, he can only use the curse once and with the one he ever wishes to be with. They will remain loyal to each other forever.

As for Celestia, also through her fogged up mind, she had regretted sealing her love away in stone, but she did it to save Equestria. Because of her cursed scar, she had dreamed of the wonderful times she, Luna, and Discord had together in the past. Most of her dreams consisted of her and Discord alone, bringing both pain and happiness to her heart. She had prayed that she would find a way to bring him back, to relive all the times they had together.

It pained her throughout her immortal life. First she and Luna had to use the Elements of Harmony to seal Discord away in stone. Then she used the Elements once more to banish Luna to the moon after she became Nightmare Moon. Because of her forcing to seal away her love in stone and banishing her beloved sister to the moon, Celestia had gone through over a millennium of loneliness and pained despair which she hid from her subjects and all who love her to avoid causing them concern and sorrow. She doesn't want her ponies to worry or go through the same pain as she was going through.

But now her heart has been mended once more. Luna had returned to rule Equestria alongside her like the loving little sister that she is. And now her lover has returned so they can finally fulfill their ultimate step of love. She can feel it in their lower regions as they listened to their flesh slapping against each other and their erotic cries to each other.

About five to ten minutes later, Celestia began to feel herself reaching her climax.

"Discord…I…I can't…I can't hold…it…" she cried as she held him closer.

"I'm almost…there," the demon growled to her. "Just…wait for me…wait for me…" His thrusting became faster and harder that his love isn't sure if she could hold it any longer. Until…

"CELESTIAAAUUGH!"

"DISCAAAUUGH!" The two of them cried out each other's name as the demon of chaos came hard into both Celestia's pussy and her anus, and she came hard enough to clench her vaginal muscles around his penis and milk him into her more. As Discord came into her, the magenta flames on the candles and in the fireplace flared up, and the stereo became about ten decibels louder. It would appear he was more connected to his powers than anypony thought. As he withdrew his tail and penis from Celestia's entrances and collapsed beside her, the flames and stereo returned to normal.

As the two of them panted from exhaustion, Celestia turned to Discord and wrapped a front leg around his neck and hugged him with a smile, the perspiration of her body mixing with his own. The Draconequus then hugged her back with a smile as he breathed in their sweat and sex.

"So you did enjoy it," he purred to her. Celestia then looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Sharing this moment with you is enjoyment enough," she answered as a tear came to her eye. "I just wish you stay a longer." Returning her smile, Discord wiped her tear away.

"So do I," he whispered to her, "but I have to go. Twilight and the others will be waiting for me to defeat me."

"That's exactly why I don't want you to leave," she whimpered as another tear came to her eye. "Not when we are back together. The Elements of Harmony will seal you away in stone again."

"I told you before, babydoll," he assured her, cupping her chin into his lion hand. "I know a way back to you. Just wait until my statue is back in your garden. When it is, come to it after Lulu's tucked into bed. You'll be in for another surprise." Hoping her love will keep his word, Celestia nodded in answer.

"Can you just leave the cushion here for me to rest on?" she asked. "At least until you are stone again?"

"Whateva ya shay, shweetheart," he said, making an impression to make her laugh. He then planted one last tender kiss on her smiling lips before floating above her beautiful body.

"Here's looking at you, kid," he said to her, making another impression before vanishing. Celestia then laid her head down and closed her eyes, enjoying the fuzzy feeling of the cushion against her body before falling asleep. About a while later, she opened her eyes to find herself back in her own bed, covered by her own silk covers. Discord is trapped in stone once more.

"Alright, Luna," Celestia said to her little sister with a smile. "Time for bed; you had quite a day, especially after what happened _before_ you brought up the moon just now."

"Yes, Tia," Luna replied before climbing into bed and cuddling up with her teddy bear.

Celestia frowned at the sound of her nickname. Discord loved calling her that because he found it adorable. And Luna's bear was a gift from Discord; its ability was to fill her dreams with silliness so she would have happy dreams. Oh, how she missed him!

"Are you alright, sister?" Luna asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I am fine, Luna," the white Alicorn answered. "I was just…deep in thought." Luna then gave her a sad frown.

"You're thinking about Discord, aren't you?" she asked. Her sister was hesitant but nodded in answer. She can never lie to her dearest sibling.

"He didn't…hurt you, did he?" the little filly asked.

"No," Celestia answered with a smile. "He still loved me too much to do that."

"I wish there was some other way to make him stop without turning him into stone," Luna sighed with a nod. "We had such good times together…and Dreamcatcher was the best gift he has ever given me." She then hugged her bear, which she called Dreamcatcher.

"I wish the same thing, too," Celestia replied, "but we had no other choice." With a sad sigh, Luna lied down in her bed, and her sister pulled the covers over her to tuck her in.

"Celestia, please tell me the truth," Luna asked as she let out a little yawn. "Do you still love him back?"

"Of course, I do," she answered softly as she kissed her on the forehead. "Despite his crimes against us, he's still the only one I'll ever love." With a tired smile, Luna closed her teal eyes and fell asleep.

Seeing her asleep, Celestia turned off the bedroom light and left the room before she headed for the castle labyrinth. She had her guards move Discord's statue to the center of the maze, making sure it's safe from any harm and so no one would find it but herself. If she is to see it again tonight as he had instructed her, she wishes to see it alone.

Soon she was entering the maze, her sister's full moon being her only source of light. Since she had studied the labyrinth over the years, she knows which way to go like the back of her wing. About ten minutes later, she had reached the center of the maze where the statue should be standing on a pedestal within a pearl marble gazebo…but the statue's not there!

"Discord…" she gasped in fear and devastation. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. One is a lion's arm, and the other is an eagle's claw.

"You called?" a familiar voice whispered into her ear. Celestia turned her head, and a pair of lips with a snaggletooth met her own. With her eyes wide with surprise, she saw that it is her lover in the flesh. He then pulled away from her with a seducing smile.

"Did you miss me, babydoll?" he asked. His only answer was Celestia throwing her front legs around his neck with a tearful smile.

"I thought somepony took away your statue," she cried, "or worse…" He softly shushed her as he stroke her back with his talons and her flank with his paw to make her sigh in pleasure.

"It'll take more than a thief or a vandal to keep me away from you, Tia," he stated before planting soft ticklish kisses on her slender neck. "When I said I know a way back to you, I meant it. How's little Lulu?"

"She fell asleep in a snap," his beautiful princess answered. "She's been through a lot before she brought up the moon tonight, and some sweet dreams from your teddy bear will do her some good."

"She still has it, huh?" he laughed. She nodded with a giggle before giving him a yelp from his sweeping her off her hooves and holding her bridal style.

"Well, I know a certain dream that we can make come true if you like," he said to her before moving his lips to her ear and whispering softly into it. Celestia blushed at what he whispered to her.

"Doggy style?" she asked before giving him a teasing glare. "Oh, you _are_ a bad boy…" He then returned her glare playfully.

"What can I say?" he purred to her. "I'm a demon with the hots for ya. Besides…" He then stroked her pussy softly with his tail and made shiver with an erotic sigh.

"I can tell that you're wet at a…certain area," he then finished softly. The Alicorn then gave him a seductive look he was looking for.

"Actually, I would like to try that position," she purred to him, "on one condition: that we do it in the gazebo on our love cushion." The Draconequus then gave her a sly smile before snapping his talon fingers, and the cushion on which they made love appeared in the gazebo.

"As you wish, my princess," he purred to her before carrying her over to the cushion like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold.

A short while later, Princess Celestia was softly stripped of her crown, shoes, and necklace and was crying out Discord name (not too loudly, though) as he thrusts into her from behind, her flowing tail wrapped around his waist. And for the first time in her immortal life, Celestia found her snaggletooth scar as not a curse but a blessing instead.


End file.
